Tor and Tom: The Golden Sword
by Torched216
Summary: A Princess is Kidnapped by an Evil Lord to help him find a Golden Sowrd, but what the Evil Lord does not know is that a boy will do anything for his Princess
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A boy, a monkey, and a princess

It was a hot day in the Land of Lasta, it was one of those summer days when there's no sight of the sun, but the land was still hot. Even the castle was hot, it was so hot you could have roast an egg on its stone walls. The only people who seemed happy where the guards, for they love eggs in the morning, and two children who were always up very early to practice and play. The only weird thing was that they happen to be sword fighting and one happened to be the princess.

"For someone who wants to be a knight when they grown up, your quiet bad," said the princess to the boy who opposed her. They were about the same age but the boy had at least a year on her.

"Ha, that's what you think your highness," he bowed with his sword at his side and the princess so the opening.

"Yes, yes I do," she knocked the sword right out of his hands and raised hers up to his neck.

"You cheated."

"No I just say your weak spot and I went for it," she inched closer ready to strike.

"Tor,"

"Yes"

"I know this is a bad time but your father's right behind you," she squeaked and spun around, dropping her sword on the ground ready to explain to her father what he was doing. While Princess Tor was getting ready to explain to her father what was going on the boy took the time to pick up the sword, and hold it against the princess's neck.

"Any last words?" asked the boy.

"You, you are a terrible boy Tom Kint,"

"Those are your last words! You're supposed to beg to live, and convince me that you should, not insult me!" He pushed the blade closer to her neck.

"So you want me to do something like this," she turned around to face him, "Oh Tom I know I never told you this but before you kill me, there is something I need to tell you," she said in a much sweeter voice.

"Yes?"

"Ever since my mother died, you have been the only one who has gotten me to smile, to laugh, to be happy again. You are the only person I care for truly," she could fell his hands slacking on the sword, she continued, "Tom Kint, you are my only friend and I hope one day you find it in your heart to care for me as much as I care for you," she then with you her might pushed her self up so she could reach Tom's face, and kiss him like there was no tomorrow and that he really was going to kill her.

Tom was so taken he let the sword slip completely, and did not realize that Princess Tor took the sword. The princess pushed Tom over and he lay on the ground with Tor on top of him. "Was that better?" asked the princess.

"Um, yes put it could use some work," and he pushed the princess off of him embarrassed, and sat up, taken in the scenery of the room for the first time. He had lived there all his life and not once noticed how tall the room really was. There were six pillars in a circular position holding the ceiling above them up. He then looked at the three stained glass windows of Queen Mary, King Harry, and one of Princess Tor when she was little.

While he was looking at the glass the sun came out and shown a beautiful blue right on the princess. He really never looked at her that way before it was just, the princess, but after she said thoughts things about him, even though she said them to trick him he knew it was her true feelings. He still felt differently about her, the way her dirty blonde hair fell on her face perfectly, the way her cloths, even though it was not one of her princess gowns but one of Tom's old pants and shirt, just fit to make her look like the way he felt about her, and the way her eyes sparkled as she ways yelling at him. Yelling at him? Tom had forgotten that the princess started to flip out after his last statement but he had just tuned her out like he always did when he said something like that and then the princess would yell at him for saying this, and that's how everyday with the princess went.

Tom and the princess would wake up everyday and go and practice with the weaponry before the knights started their training for the day. They would send Cookie, Tom's little monkey, out to be the lookout and they would practice until someone won, usually Tor would win but Tom would never give in with out a fight. The princess for some reason was very good with weaponry, and Tom asked her to train him so he could become a knight. Tom kept looking at the princess as she continued to yell at him, and finally she had to catch her breath. When Tom didn't say anything in his defense, she asked "Aren't you going to say something?"

"You have-," Tom started his statement but never finished because Cookie came through the door, and jumped on the table. He was dressed in his usual attire a red little vest with two gold strips on both sides, red and gold was the Kingdoms colors, and his little spectacles hung around his neck.

"You two better be leaving soon, the Knights are on there way," he jumped from the table onto Tom's shoulder and the three left the room before the knights arrived and started asking questions. Once they saw the cost was clear they started to run for the secret passageway that leads to the princess's bed chambers. They were almost there when they heard. "Victoria Mary Jayne Catherine!" Tor stopped in her tracts she was done for, because she knew that voice anywhere.

"Tom, you and Cookie go ahead, I'll catch up," she tried to smile.

"Coming Father!" Tor turned around and walked towards the room they just passed. She opened the door all the way and walked in, "yes Father?" He was looking at a parchment as he sat in his royal throne. He wasn't a big man but he was rounded but that did not take away the sharpness about him. He had brown hair, large eyes, and a crooked nose from a when he broke when he got into fight with his brother when he was eight. He also had round brown beard. He was at least six feet tall and he was in his royal robs already for the days work, of figuring out which lord should get what and hearing what the peasants were going to ask him. The room they were in was the Great Hall the King's favorite room.

The room had lots of tapestries coming down the walls all in the kingdom's colors red and gold. One particular tapestry was the royal crest that hung behind the three chairs on the throne. The crest was a red background with a golden dragon on its hind legs, ready to shoot fire. The room also had a lot of stain glass windows but these were just of the King and the Queen.

Finally the King looked up from his parchment, ready to see his beautiful daughter standing in front of him, but instead of seeing his beautiful daughter in one of her royal gowns she was in Tom's old cloths and brown boots, that the Princess designed herself. She did not design the designs on the boots because the boots were plain brown; she added a surprise to them. Her hair was all tattered like she was just riding a horse for hours on end. The King was not at all happy with the way his daughter looked. "Victoria what are you wearing?"

"While, Tom and I went for an early horseback ride so instead of getting my nice pretty dress's dirty I thought I should wear something that I could," she said with a smile.

"Oh, that makes sense. I just wanted to tell you that the royal Duke of the North will be arriving soon and I want you to come and show him around."

"Why? I hate that kid!"

"Victoria, his a year older than you, his not a kid, and you will be turning fourteen in a month so act like it, now you will show this boy around understood?"

"Yes father," she said glumly.

"Good, now go get ready," the King looked down at his parchment once again like his daughter wasn't even there.

Tor then walked out of the Great Hall up to her room, where she found Cookie and Tom waiting for her. Tom was sitting in his usual chair right in the corner of the room, and Cooke was taking a nap on her bed, made of the kingdoms colors as well, when Tor slammed the door shut Cookie woke up, startled. "Don't take the Princess!" and put up his fists.

"Cookie, the princes is not in danger, she's right there," said Tom.

"Oh thank god you're safe," said Cookie, sitting back down on the bed. Tor walked over and flapped her-self onto the bed, and did not move for a long time.

"Tor, are you okay?" asked Tom but Tor did not reply, "Tori, you can tell me anything," she rolled over to face him, "now what's wrong?"

"It's not that important," said Tor.

"Apparently it is because it is making you unhappy," the Princess sighed.

"Well, my father's making me give a tour of the kingdom to the worst person a live."

"Who?" asked Cookie.

"The Duke of the North," replied Tor.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Tom.

"He's the most immature person in the world, he thinks he's better than everyone else when he can't do much of anything, he likes the color purple and he wears a fake mustache! And that's just for starters," Princess Tor took a breath.

"What's wrong with the color purple?" asked Cookie.

"I don't know it just bugs me!" she slammed her hands on the bed side table, making her candle fall on the ground which see used for reading at night.

"Alright, alright just calm down, did your father say that you had to do this alone?" putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Well, no but I think he implied that I should," said the princess wondering what Tom was up to.

"But did he say you had to do it by yourself?"

"No," said Tor again, "What are you getting at?"

"I was just thinking that since I'm your royal bodyguard I could just happen to be there to protect, of course," he said with a smile.

"Oh Tom you're a genius!" She embraced him with a hug.

"I have my moments," replied Tom.

"And what about his royal bodyguard's side kick?" asked Cookie.

"Oh thank you too Cookie, you don't know what this means to me!" hugging the little monkey.

"If we are going to do this you better get ready, so we will leave you to it," Tom started walking out towards the door over the red and god rug that lay in front of Tor's bed. We he realized Cookie was not behind him so he called back, "Come on Cookie!"

"Coming Tom," Cookie jumped off the bed and ran to the door to catch up with his master. Once outside of her room, the castle started to shack like an earthquake was occurring. Tom came sprinting back towards Tor's room to see if she was alright. Tom was about to open the door when the door fell open, and Tor was standing right there.

"What's happening?" asked Tor, another rock slammed into the castle gate as they spoke.

"I don't know, but we should get you to the Great Hall," said Tom and he grabbed her by the arm and they started to run.

"The Great Hall, why?"

"That's where I'm supposed to take you if there ever was an attack on the castle."

"And you think this is one?" They walked by one of the window and stopped to see a huge army on the horizon ready to attack the castle. The army had purple flags waving and catapults shooting everywhere.

"Yes I would say it is," Tor and Tom started spiriting to the Great Hall. When they arrived they saw the King dressed in his armor and generals at the ready to hear the orders from the King. The Great Hall was not how Tor left it, it now had weapons everywhere, and long tables were brought in with maps spread out all over them. Tor and Tom just had to stair in aw, at how the room changed completely.

"Victoria, Tom what are you doing here?" asked King Harry

"Tom said if there was ever an attack he was suppose to bring me here," Tor said answering her father.

"Is that right?" he said looking at his Head General.

"Yes, Sire that is what you instructed for him to do," said the Head General.

"Well then I have you to thank for saving my daughter," he looked at Tom,

"I was only doing my duty to serve you, your highness," and Tom bowed to the King.

"Now Victoria, sit over there while we figure out what to do," said the King.

"Yes father," said Tor and she started to walk over to sit in her chair on the thrown when she turned around to face her father again, "before I go sit over there and be quiet while the big boys play war can I at least now one thing?"

"Other than the fact that you are the rudest child I know and is asking for a smack" replied King Harry.

"Yes other than that," said the Princess with a smile.

"The Duck of the North he is attacking because he doesn't like what lands I gave him to lord over."

"Oh" said Tor and walked over to her chair to wait for further instructions. Tom followed right at her side, with Cookie on his shoulder.

Hours went by and the bombardment of boulders still struck the castle. The King and his Generals still could not get the opposing army to retreat an inch. It was getting dark and the Duck of the North finally stopped attacking the castle for the night. While Tom and Tor were getting ready to go to sleep for the night Tom had a brilliant idea to make the army retreat. "Tor!"

"What! Are you okay?" turning to face him.

"Yes I'm fine I just figured out a way to make the Duke's army retreat for awhile," he told her.

"Well what is it?" she was so anxious to end the war as fast as it started.

"Okay, my idea is that our army goes trough the back of the castle and spilt up into two teams one goes into the right side of the forest and the other goes on the left. Of course we would have to do this in the mask of the dark night."

"Of course," replied Tor happy to hear a plan that might work.

"Then as early morning comes and their army is in ranks we attack at both side and squeezes the army making retreating be the only option."

"That's brilliant! You have to tell my father!" She ran at him grabbed his arm and started dragging him to go the Great Hall to see her father.

"But Tor what if he thinks its stupid?" Tom asked.

"He won't!" she called back to him. They finally reached their destination and Tor opened the door with a bang, the Generals and the King looked at the two of them shocked at what they were doing here, when Tor said, "Tom has an idea!"

"What? Tor go back to your-" but the King never got to finish his statement for Princess Tor continued.

"Tom has an idea about how to get the Duke's army to retreat."

"I don't know if it will work though," said Tom shyly.

"What's your idea son?" asked King Harry, so Tom told him his idea, and the King actually thought it was a good one. He told his generals to prepare for their attack, while he walked his daughter, and Tom, back to her room.

They walked in silences for a moment or two, but Tor broke it, "I told you that it was brilliant!"

"Yes, you did well my boy, and I was wondering if I could talk to you for awhile?" Tom and Tor stopped in their tracks, "alone," Tor got the message and continued on her way to her room.

She walked down the cool hallway hours until she reached her room. She opened the door and sat on her bed waiting for Tom, so he could tell her what her father wanted. Minutes turned into hours and the Princess's eyes began to get heavy, and still Tom had not arrived. Finally Princess Tor decided to go to sleep and talk to Tom in the morning.

The next morning did not start like the one before, there were no catapults shooting at the castle, to wake anyone up, or any shacking of the castle. That's why the Princess slept through the entire retreat of the Duke's army, for she had a rough day the day before and did not go to sleep till very late. In the late morning Tom came to her room. He knocked on the door, and no one answered. Then he got worried, he tried the door to see if it was locked, it wasn't, so he barged in. "Tor, you in here?" again no answer.

"Tor, please, answer me!" he said a lot louder, he started walking over to the bed, "Tor?" The Princess pulled at an itty bitty dagger from under her pillow, with her eyes closed, as though she was still asleep.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she said with her eyes still closed.

"Tor it's me, wake up!" He took the dagger from her and shook her shoulder a bit.

"Tom, what are you," but she cut herself off, "Tom, get out of here!" she said much more awake pulling the covers over her.

"Of calm down, it's not like you don't have cloths on," he said reluctantly.

"That's not the point, I'm still the Princess, so when I say get out, GET OUT!" she pushed him of the bed.

"Alright, alright I'm going but your father would like to see you in five minutes, for breakfast. He wants to celebrate his victory," Tom said with a smile.

"Don't you mean your's?" she asked. Cookie was just waking up from his nap on Tom's shoulder and started squirming.

"I made it for the King," picking up the little monkey from his arms and started to cradle him.

"Spoken like a true knight, congratulations! Now let me get dressed so I won't be late."

"Yes you majesty," he took a low bow, and made his way to the door. Tor took the pillow that she was sleeping on and throw it at him.

"Get," she said again and he was gone. Tor got dressed for the day in one of her Princess gowns, not her usual training cloths. She owned a lot of gowns in lots of different colors, but today she felt she needed to honor her Kingdom, so she picked a nice red to put on, that touched the floor like all the other gowns. She walked over to her little desk that also happened to have a little mirror so she could put on her little terra, and walked out to meet Tom, who still was holding Cookie.

"You look beautiful," said Tom starring in aw.

"Thank you now will you please escort me to the dinning hall," she said heading in the direction to the dinning hall.

"About that, the dinning hall is under reconstruction, it was one of the places that was hit yesterday," said Tom.

"Then wear does my father want me to meet him?"

"The Great Hall."

"I should have guessed," she started her way down the opposite direction.

The two of them were about to walk into the Great Hall when Tom stopped. "What's wrong? Aren't you coming?" Tor asked.

"No," Tor was shocked.

"What?" Tor squeaked, "Why?"

"I have to get ready."

"Ready for what?" Tor had a feeling what the answer was but she hoped she was wrong.

"I'm going with the army."

"You mean you're going to war?" a tear fell down her cheek.

"Yes, your father asked me last night to go with his Head General and fight with him. He said he needs me."

"He always says that," she was still trying to hold back crying.

"I'm going to be a knight! Isn't that what we always planned?" he wanted to know why she wasn't happy for him.

"That's what you always planned, now you've got your wish and you're going to throw me aside a dirty rag!"

"I'm not throwing you aside, I'm just living me dream. I thought you would be happy for me!" at this point Cookie was fully awake, and wondering what was going on.

"Oh of course, I always wanted to see you die!" Tor couldn't hold it in anymore she busted into tears.

"I would die for my Kingdom, for you!"

"What if I won't let you go?" she tried to say calmly.

"It's already has been decided," said Tom looking into her eyes trying to find so way to convince her that this was the right thing for him.

"Fine go!" and she turned around and started back to her room.

"Where are you going?" yelled Tom.

"I'm going to do some women's work, where no one dies!" she called back still going towards her room.

"But you never do women's work!"

"Well I have thirteen years of work that I need to catch up on!" she started moving through the hall faster.

And that was the last conversation Tor and Tom would have for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Four Years Later

It had been four years since Tom walked down this same cold, drafty, hall of the castle, with Cookie on his shoulder, to the princess's room. He was on his way to try to fix what they broke four years earlier, when he and the princess had a huge fight and that's how they left their friendship. As they continued on their way, Tom started to remember everything about the fight, the light, the color of the princess's dress, and mostly the pain the felt from how she reacted to what he told her. While Tom was remembering, he did not notice a figure sneaking into the castle through the window, thankfully Cookie did.

Cookie tapped on Tom's shoulder, "Tom, Tom!" he said in a loud whisper.

"What Cookie?"

"There's someone sneaking into the castle," and he pointed to the figure. Tom ducked behind a pillar on the left side of the hall. Tom brought out his sword, ready to defend the castle. Then he realized who the figure was and smiled, he walked behind the figure, and pointed his sword to its back. The figure was dressed in pants, a shirt, and brown boots. He was also carrying with him a bow and arrows and a sword, which hung around the waste. Tom knew who this was right away and walked over to the figure.

"You are in serious trouble, boy," said Tom to the figure. The figure was shocked she had never been caught before. "You are going straight to the dungeons for this one; it's a serious crime breaking into the castle."

The girl could not take being lectured anymore and made an attempt for her sword but he was much faster, "no you don't," grabbing it before she did, "and the bow and arrows." She took her bow and arrows, and tried to turn around to give him them to him, but instead he said "face front," and he took the bow from her, "any surprise I should know about," the girl shock no and they started their way to the dungeon.

They were walking in silence for a long time, when the girl realized they were going the wrong way, that this wasn't the way to the dungeons. She knew the castle like the back of her hand, for she lived their all her life. She was about to turn around to figure out what was going on when Tom, through her in one of the rooms, it happened to be the princess's. "Now little girl, you stay in here and do your women's work like a good girl," the girl could not believe what she was hearing she turned around.

"Tom Kint, how dare you show your face back here!"

"Your highness I was only doing my duty," said Tom with a smile.

"I see you haven't changed," said the Princess.

"I see you haven't either," said Tom in reply.

"I just sorry you're not dead," said Tor.

"Are you, or are you not the same girl who cried to try to make me stay!"

"I wasn't crying to make you stay, I have felelings, unlike you, and they were hurt, so like any normal person I showed them!"

"You know I have been back less than fifteen minutes, and you are already yelling at me, I came over here to try to fix what we broke, not pick up where we left it!"

"Your highness," Cookie, who had watched the entire thing, finally spoke up and intervened.

"Cookie it's so good to see you, and to see you in your same little vest," it was true Cookie was in the same outfit that he wear the day he left, unlike Tom who had grown immensely. He was now six foot, with broad shoulders and wore his best cloths that he owned; he wanted to look his best for the princess.

"It's good to see you too," he jumped from Tom's are to her's, and they walked over to the bed. Tom just stood there while they talked.

"You know I missed you so much," she squeezed the little monkey.

"And I missed you, but Tom missed you more," she looked away as he continued, "Tor he really did."

"Prove it," demanded the princess.

"While in one of the battles, Tom," he paused, "Tom got hit, he got hit real bad. There was blood everywhere, and I tried to keep Tom awake. Finally I called for help, and the Head General came over to see what was wrong. He looked at Tom and then at me and then Tom again. He brought Tom into his tent and he laid here for three days," he paused again, "When the Head General came back out he told me that Tom wasn't going to make it, and that I should say my good bye," the princess had tears in her eyes.

"So I went into the tent and saw Tom laying here all bandaged up, but he still had his eyes closed. I walked over to him and jumped on the bed. I said 'Tom,' he opened his eyes a crake. 'Hey buddy' he said, 'Is it already time to wake up?' I didn't understand what he meant, but he continued. 'Do you think I'll win today?' 'Win what' I said back. 'Win against the princess, of course, you know who she always wins I think I'm going to win today, and when I do I'm gonna make her kiss me, like yesterday.' 'Yesterday?' I said. 'Yeah you know yesterday before the Duke attacked, she kissed me!' He thought he never left and that he was still with you. I told him that he wasn't going to fight you and that we weren't in the castle, but at war. After a long time of convincing he finally believed me.

"Then he asked me if he was going to die, and I said yes, he nodded, and went back to sleep. He next morning I woke up to Tom walking all over the room trying to find something to eat, he looked like he was never hurt at all. When I asked him what happened he told me he had a dream about you and that you held him, held him with a kiss," Cookie finally finished the story, Tor had a single tear roll down her face and Tom just looked at her in aw.

"Is what he says true?" she asked. He nodded and she got off the bed and walked to him, "why did you come back?"

"I needed your fathers help on something," Tom said, Cookie put his head in his hands.

"What?" asked Tor.

"Oh that reminds me, Cookie we got to go," Cookie jumped on his shoulder and they were off.

"You can't just tell me something like that and walk away!" yelled the princess trying to catch up to them.

"I'm sorry Tori put we have an appointment that we can't miss," said Tom

"With who?"

"Your father," Tor finally caught up, "I don't think your dad wants to see you like that."

"Who say's I'm going to see my father?"

"Well then we are you following me," they were at the Great Hall and Tom opened the door.

"I'm not following you," she said and everyone in the room looked up.

"Victoria, what are you wearing?" said the King before Tor could even explain the King said, "go change."

"Yes father," and she turned around and left, but not before catching a glimpse of Tom smirking like he finally won a battle against her.

Tom looked around at the room, _same old same old_ he thought. The King had not changed after four years the room had not change it was just the same way Tom left it and all he could do was smile.

"Tom," started King Harry, "I'm so glad you returned safely,"

"Thank you, your majesty, I'm glad to be back,"

"Now you said something about a map that you found on your travels back from the war lands?"

"Yes," Tom quickly pulled out a piece of parchment and laid it out on the table. The parchment was long in width and looked like it was made a long time ago. The weird thing about the map was that it had a hole in it right in the vertex of two adjoining streams, "It's a map to the treasures untold."

"Oh," said King Harry as he looked at the map, "why is there a hole in it?"

"That is where the key goes," Tom replied.

"Do you have the key?" asked the King curiously.

"I have a piece."

"A piece?"

"Yes, I just need the other one, and the map will be complete," the King looked up.

"And what exactly do you plan on doing with the map when it is completed?"

Tor continued on her way back to her room, "This is ridiculous why does Tom always do this to me," she asked herself out loud. She kicked the floor, she was seventeen, and she still did not understand boys any better than when she was thirteen. She did not understand what did Tom want from her? She loved him with all her heart he keeps sending all these mixed signals. _Crack_, she stopped, she thought she heard something, looked around and so nothing so she continued. _Crack_ there she heard it again, she stopped.

"Stop cracking your knuckles she'll her us!"

Tor did not know what to do, should she run to her room? Should she hide behind something? Then she thought _what would Tom do?_ _Well he probably would stand and fight_, she looked down to see that she did not put her sword back into its sheath after Tom took it, _Drat!_ Since she did not have a sword, and there was no place to hide, Tor decided to do the next best thing she took off in a sprint to her room. She could still her someone following her; she dashed into her room, and slammed the door. Then she waited, listening by the door to hear if the men who were following her were knew where she was.

"Come out, Come out where ever you are?" she heard from behind the door, she lifted her ear for just a second and put it back. Then her door flu open and Tor fell on the floor. Two men walked into the room, one was taller than the other but they had the same body tone, big. The taller of the two was holding a bundle under his arm and the smaller one was holding a sword to Tor's neck.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"He's Liam and, I'm Flint," said the taller man.

"Your not suppose to tell her that!" said the smaller man, who's name was apparently Liam.

"Sorry, Liam," said Flint.

"It's okay, now Princess tell us where Tom is!" Liam demanded.

"Why do you think I know where he is?"

"Because we have been following him all the way from Duff town, and we know you were with him last."

"If you have been following him since Duff town how come you don't know where he is?"

"Um, well, we don't have to answer that you are the one being interrogated here, now tell us where he is!" snapped Liam.

"What's in it for me?"

"You live," said Flint.

"Then, no," replied the princess.

"Fine then we will make Tom come to us," Liam said he grabbed the bundle from under Flint's arm and throw it at Tor, "put it on," he commanded. Tor held up the monk's robe that he throw at her.

"You just put it over your cloths," said Flint, and Tor did what she was told. She put on the monks robe and then Liam told her that she had to wear the hood as while.

The three of them walked out of the princess's room in a line, with Flint in front, Princess, Tor in the middle and Liam in the back, towards the exit of the castle. They were about to go through the castle gates when the guards made them halt. "My good sir," started Liam, "we have to get the head monk back to the monastery before the evening mass."

"We are just checking to see make sure there is no items being smuggled from the castle," said the guard on the right as the left one reached their things. Once he was done he nodded to the right one and they three of them were free to go. They got on three horses, which Flint and Liam already had prepared for them so they could ride back to Duff town, but they made the princess ride with Flint.

Once they were a quarter of a mile out they stopped. "Get off," Flint said to Princess Tor, and she did, "Now take off the robes," she did that too.

"What are you doing?" asked Tor.

"You can ride a horse, can't you princess?" Tor was insulted; she could not believe that they thought she couldn't ride.

"Yes, I can ride extremely well thank you very much," she said very proudly

"Can you ride with your hands tied behind your back?"

"Yes," she said not realizing what she just did until she said it.

"Good," said Liam, "Tie her up," he told Flint. Flint did what he was told and he tied Tor's hands behind her back, he then put her on the third horse tied another rope onto the saddle on each side. He then gave one end to Liam and then he got on his horse and held the other piece, and they continued on their way.

They rode for about two hours straight, before Tor figured out a plain, "You know," said Tor, "You are not the smartest people in the world." Liam and Flint were shocked at how blunt the princess was being.

"You're got some nerve, Princess," said Liam.

"Yes, I do and for my next trick I will escape."

"I very much doubt that," replied Flint.

"We'll see," said Tor and she dug her foot into her horse, and the horse was off, picking up lots of speed. Since Flint and Liam were till holding on to the pieces of rope, they flu off their horses as Tor's picked up speed, "and you said I couldn't do it,"

"Technically you haven't escaped you," Liam said as he was being dragged by Tor's horse.

"We will see won't we," said Tor with a smile. Liam looked up as much as he could to figure out how to stop her, but when he looked up he saw that he would not have to. Tor was riding her horse straight into a dead end. The horse started to slow down and Tor looked from left to right to see where she was going to go. This was Liam's and Flint's chance they used all their remaining strength to lift themselves up and then they found a tree and they tied the two pieces of rope to it. Tor was caught again.

"Get her off," said Liam to Flint. Flint walked off and dragged Tor and throw her over his shoulder, as Liam walked over to get their horses that just arrived.

"Let go of me," said Tor as she tried to twist of Flint's broad shoulder.

"Okay," said Flint and he put her down on Liam's horse, with her backside in the air.

"Now Princess," he said as he got back on his horse, "you caused us to lose precious time with your little stunt, and my Lord's not going to be happy about it, so now we have to ride nonstop, now Ya," and he slapped her backside.

"That wasn't your horse!" she told her angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry your highness," and Flint and Liam started to laugh.

They rode all the rest of the way to Duff town in silence when they were in sight of Duff town. Tor recalled the only other time she had been there. It was when she was a little girl for Duff town's annual fair that went on every year their jesters, and games and everyone was so happy, but Tor had not been to Duff town since then for it was no place for a princess, that was always her fathers excuses.

As Tor and her captures rode into the town it was not at all like she had remembered but a sad lonely excuse for a town that was once filled with happy and smiling people.

"What happened here?" asked the very confused Princess.

"Well, our Lord sucked the life out of it when he arrived," answered Flint. Liam turned to Flint and glared.

"Our Lord did not suck the life out of this town it simple died when he got here," said Liam glaring at Flint still.

"Who is your Lord anyway?" asked the Princess.

"You will soon find out," then Liam dismounted his horse, "Flint get the Princess and put her under the blanket I want her to be a surprise. Flint then grabbed the Princess and throw the blanket over her. Tor could tell that this was not going to be good.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Lord Cyrus?" quivered one of the servants to a tall man in all black coat, staring out of one of the dirt windows.

"What?" asked the Lord.

"Sir, Flint and Liam have returned-" started the servant.

"It's about bloody time, do they have him?" turning around to face the servant.

"I believe so," replied the servant.

"Well, don't just stand there show them in!" shouted the Lord. The servant spun around and opened the door. Lord Cyrus grinned greedily he loved making his servants on edge, but as the door started to open again to the little inn that he had taken over he lost his smile as he got back into character.

"My Lord," said Liam as he knelt down before his master. Flint also knelt before him but not before pushing the walking blanket onto the floor.

"Well what do we have here?" asked Lord Cyrus, he started walking around the bundle that was kneeling before him. The Princess underneath the blanket did not speak

_I need a plan._ Is all she could think about, and then it dawned on her.

"You know Tom you shouldn't have run away before, you should have known you would have gotten caught."

"Umm… My lord I-" Liam never finished for his master put up his hand signaling him to stop.

_Tom, _thought Tor, _what does he want with Tom_. She continued to reach for her knife in her left boot which she always kept there just in case.

"Tom? Why is he not talking?" he looked at the other two, and as Liam was about to answer, when the Princess released her binds with her knife and jumped up from her position on the floor.

"Because," started tor throwing the blanket at the Liam, "I am not Thomas Kint!" holding the knife out in front of her.

"Who is she!" shouted the Lord.

"I am Princess Victoria, Daughter of King Harry, the Ruler of the Land of Lasta!" shouted the Princess, getting quite sick of these people.

"The Princess Victoria? Aka The Princess Tor" looking at Liam and Flint.

"Yes" they replied.

"I ask you to do one thing, one thing bring me Tom Kint and his map-"

"Map?" asked Tor.

"Yes," answering the Princess's question then turning back to the two men, "and you bring me a Princess?"

"We're sorry my Lord," said Liam.

"What for, you brought me the goose that lays the golden eggs," grinning at her.

"What?" shouted the other three.

"You my dear," pointing at Tor, "are going to be my bargaining chip." Tor was shocked.

"I am no ones bargaining chip," glaring at the Lord.

"Really? You look ike one."

"Well I'm not and if you will excuses me, I have to be going."

"Um no."

"Yes!"

"No, you aren't going anywhere, GET HER!"

"You really shouldn't have done that," then the Princess turned around at her first attacker and kicked him square in the nose. This began the fight for escape.

* * *

Back at the castle Tom was looking all over the place for Tor, he wanted to explain everything, but he could not find her. After searching the whole castle he want back to her room just in case they missed each other and she was in her room the whole time. He walked in with Cookie on his shoulder, "This isn't right," he said to Cookie, "I mean she is no where in the whole castle. Something is up."

"I agree," said Cookie hoping off his shoulder and onto the Princess's bed.

"You don't think…" started Tom.

"No… It couldn't," said Cookie then looking down at the floor seeing that the rug was messed up, "was that there before?" asked Cookie.

"I don't remember it being there," looking down at the rug too.

"I wonder what happened." Suddenly Tom put the pieces together and ran out of the room, "Tom! Where are you going?" exclaimed Cookie running behind him.

"Cookie," pausing so the monkey could catch up, "I think the Princess is in danger."

"Isn't she always?" said Cookie finally face to face with his master.

"No… Just sometimes but that's not the point, this time she is in real danger, like life or death."

"Are you implying that we were followed after all, and someone took her to lure you out?" asked Cookie.

"I don't know but I have to find out," they ran down the hall, out to the stables and left on Tom's trusted horse before Cookie had time to speak another word. The rode for about a good four minutes until they found tracks leading to the north. Tom saw no other tracks to follow so they started following them. Crying out Tor's name as he continued his search for the Princess of his Kingdom.

* * *

She had almost had it, one more punch in the gut and she was down for, but she would never show it and continued fighting for her freedom. She jumped out of the reach of one of the Lords men, making him hit the wall. She turned the door was open and her escape looked brighter than ever, she then turned back and throw the knife still in her hand at Lord Cyrus, hitting him in the shoulder. He wailed and she beamed from ear to ear before she sprinted from the inn. As she did she could hear him yelling at his men to bring her back or it would be her dagger in their shoulder next. The men ran out of the inn after the fleeing girl as fasted as they could they brought chains, rope, netting, and anything else they could find to catch the Princess.

Tor continued to run smiling as she remembered how she took out all the men in the inn. _I enjoy being a girl_, she thought. When she heard her name being called, she tuned around _nope wasn't the men chasing me_, then she heard it again, "TOM!" shouted.

* * *

"Tor," shouted Tom where could she be, he looked around and shouted again, "Tor," nothing. He was about to shout again when he heard his name he was close he could tell and he pushed his horse to go onward shouting the Princess's name in every direction.

* * *

"Tom," she continued running faster, hearing her name in every direction. See was so excited she didn't see the giant rock in the middle of the path. "Ow," she said, "that was stupid I mean that rock is huge how did I miss that!"

"I don't know," said a voice she looked up.

"Ugg," she was seriously sick of these guys. Standing before her was none other than her not so favorite henchmen Flint and Liam.

"Not happy to see us?" said Liam lifting her to her feet. She winced. "Was that a no?" he asked.

"That was a painful ankle that I all most broke," she said angrily.

"Does that mean you were happy to see us," asked Liam deviously.

"Can you walk on it?" asked Flint, supporting her.

"I think so," she said putting presser on it and starting to hobble around on it.

"Good," said Liam, "Flint, carry her."

"What? I just said I could walk on it!" yelled the Princess as Flint lifted her over his shoulder.

"Yeah, do you think I'm an idiot!" she nodded yes he ignored it and continued "I heard you calling to Tom. You thought that if you could stale he would be able to save you!" The Princess was shocked it was like he read her mind.

They walked back to Duff town as fast they could with one carrying a person could. When they reach the little town Lord Cyrus was waiting outside of the inn, Flint carried the Princess over to him and plopped her down at his feet. She looked up at him, "So how far did she get?" he asked Liam but starred down at Tor as if saying I won ha ha!

"Not very, see she tripped over a rock as she was yelling for Tom," he said.

"What!" exclaimed Cyrus and the winning smile changed hands. He looked down at her again "Where is he!" he yelled at her, she remained silent, "Where is He!" he said again lifting her off the ground this time. She just smiled.

"Sir, I don't think he was very close or he could have caught up with us," explained Flint.

"Well in that case," releasing the Princess, "Shackle the Princess I don't want the same problem as last time," Flint grabbed the Princess as Liam grabbed the shackles.

"You can't do this," she cried.

"Oh but I can't!" staring back at her.

"Tom, will come and when he does he will kill you!" walked back to her, and grabbed her chin focusing her to look straight at him.

"I know Tom will come, but when he does it won't be me with a sword in his gut, it will be you," he whispered to her.

"But…But…" he released her as she looked for words to say.

"This game bores me, gag her as well," at once Tor found the words she needed.

"You think I bore you!" before the gag reached her mouth.

"No, not at all just this little spat that we were having," still walking away from her.

"Then why the gag!" she yelled as she dodged it again.

"Because," turning around and walking back towards her, "you must look the part," he then took the gag from Liam and shoved it in her mouth. Then he tapped her on the nose, and he glared at his pride.

Tom cantered his horse, the rest of forest no stop until he reached the town that he never wanted to see again. Duff town it looked the same as he left it, but in the middle of the town was a man holding a girl. Tom jumped off his horse and ran the rest of the way to them. With sword drawn at hand he was about fight his way. "Cyrus! Let her go!"

"Tom so glad, you could join us," pulling the girl closer.

"She has nothing to do with this, just let her go!"

"Or what," now crushing Tor next to him, causing her to let out a muffled yelp.

"I'll… I'll give you everything, the map, and the half of the key!"

"I got a better idea I get the map, and the half of the key, and you help me with what ever I needed you to do or I kill her," pushing a dagger close to her neck. This when Tor decided to make her move, she stomped on his foot causing him to loosen his grip. She then bent her body forward making something come out of the shirt. She then slammed the back of her head into his forcing him to let her go. Stumbling for only a second he regained control, took hold of her arms and made her face him. "What are you doing?" shaking her a bit.

"Don't touch her!" he started to approach them.

"Restrain him," he was about to release the Princess when he saw the medallion that hung around her neck, "Where did you get this?" he asked. She did not reply.

"I'll do what ever you want just let her go," Tom continued to break through the men who were holding him back. Cyrus took off the gag, and asked again.

"Where did you get this?" holding the piece in her face.

"I… It was the last thing my mother gave my along with…" she drifted into silence remembering her mother, and how she grew up with out her.

"Along with what?" he persisted.

"A story, about the treasure of untold."

"What kind treasure?" he was getting impatient.

"Leave her alone!" cried Tom.

"Shut up!" yelling at Tom, "Tell me the treasure!"

"All I know is that it is a sword with magic powers beyond believes, but it was just a story!" he finally let go of her.

"And you," walking over to Tom, "Where did you get yours?" Tom was silent.

"Don't make me ask again!" said Cyrus.

"From the Queen," a little above a whisper.

"And how did you get that from the Queen?" asked Cyrus pompously.

"Please not in front of her, if you can grant me one thing don't make me tell why in front of her, it would hurt her immensely," Tom begged.

"If I could grant you one thing, you would want me to make you say why the Queen gave this to you in front of your Princess?" holding the other medallion up.

"Yes," he replied.

"Why? Why wouldn't you ask for your freedoms?" he asked curiously.

"Because I already said I would help you if you let her go and you did, and I will not leave after I gave me word."

"Well why not hers then?"

"Because I know she would not leave if the option was hers, she would try and save me. She always does." The Lord looked back at the Princess, who was trying to listen in.

"If grant you this what do I get in return?"

"My loyalty," Tom bowed his head.

"Well then bring them inside, Tom and I are going to have a talk."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cyrus then led the two back into the inn. "Sit," he commanded, pointing at two sits. They did and Tom knew what was going to happen.

"Now, Tom you were going to tell me why the Queen gave you that piece around your neck?" staring at him.

"But I asked you not in front of the Princess!" looking very confused.

"Drop the act I know you were faking it so you can just tell me!"

"How do you know I was faking," trying to stale.

"Because if you have forgotten we played cards together, I know when you're bluffing," he ginned at himself.

"You played cards with him so you two are old friends this is just lovely!" asked the Princess

"Excuse me, if I needed the money and the only way I was going to get was to work for someone," replied Tom

"What we're you his cook or something?"

"No. He was my mercenary," said Cyrus

"What! Tom how could you!"

"I needed the money!"

"So let me guess what this is all about. You stole this guy's map and now he wants it back! And you got me involved! Thanks!" she said glaring at him

"No the map was mine I found it while I was defending YOUR country!"

"I told you not to go! That was your choice!"

"And I would do it again!"

"Why? SO you could be the hero!"

"ENOUGH!" interrupted Cyrus "I have to be the only one who gets two prisoners who never shut up!" he took a breath, "Now, Tom you are going to tell me right now how you got the medallion. And you," pointing to Tor, "are not going to interrupt once!"

"Fine," she said.

"What was that?" he glared at her. She was about to repeat her answer when she realized what he wanted from her, and remained quiet, "Very good, now Tom began," Tom was silent, "Do I have to threaten the Princess?" he pulled out his knife.

"No I was just trying to remember all the details."

"Oh" he said but did not put away his knife.

"When I was around six years old, I started working at the castle. My first job was to watch the Princess all day to make sure she didn't get into any trouble, which she did a lot-" Tom was interrupted.

"Skip the life story," said Cyrus

"Okay, the Queen was dying, no one was sure why but she was, and while on her death bed she asked to see me. I came in and she told me that she wanted to tell me a story. I had heard other stories from her but nothing like what she told me that day. She began like this…"

_When I was twelve years old I discovered that I had powers, I could make things move, see the future, shoot fire from my hands, claim the untamed, I could do everything! And for my father's birthday that year I was going to make him the most powerful sword the world was yet to see. The first thing I had to do though was to find a blacksmith to help me. His name was Arthur and he was the oldest blacksmith in the village, I know that if I wanted the best sword for my father that he was the man for the job. So when I went to see him of course he agreed to help me. We spent many months welding magic and steal together, to form the sword, but what I didn't know was that my father was trying into a more vindictive man as the months past. He was panning on taking over every last bit of land from everyone. Now you must remember that Lasta was not as big then. Anyway as I worked on the sword with Arthur, my father took more and more land._

_My brothers tried to reason with him but he only kept going. Finally, my brothers took up armies against him and were fighting back, making a civil war. After a few more months my brothers had my father off, they were about to win when sure enough I had to give him the sword. He slaughtered the people and his own sons, every last one of them. I was so upset and disgusted at what he did, that I stole the sword back from him while he was asleep. I rode my horse to a far away part of Lasta, where I knew no one would find it. When I came back my father was so angry that he threatened to kill me, and then I knew I did the right thing. He threw me in my own prison where I stayed for four years, always being asked about the swords location but I never told him. He went crazy after that and died four years later._

_When I was released I was crowned Queen, at age sixteen. I was frightened of ruling with no one. Princes came from all over for my hand but they were only after the swords location. After I turned away another prince I had a dream about someone releasing the sword and I know that person had to be the true ruler. Next I made a map to get to the sword, for I knew I wasn't going to live for ever to release it. I then made a key to the map so that I could not fall into the wrong hands. I then broke the key in two; I thought I would keep one and pass it down in my family until the person came. I then gave the second piece to my old friend Arthur._

_I waited for the person to show put they never did that. Same year, I met the king and we fell in love and I stopped worrying about the sword until I made another stupid mistake, but that's another story. After the king I was blessed with my baby, your Princess, but that year someone close to me was also taking away, Arthur my old friend died, but before he died he gave me back the piece he told me would have gave it to his son but he did not trust him, he did tell me that he thought his grandson would be a good man when he grew up and that he would trust the little guy with anything. I then told him that when he was ready I would give him the medallion._

_And that is why you are here…._

The flashback story ended and Tom continued, "My grandfather was Arthur the blacksmith and that is why the Queen gave the medallion to me, after she told me the story she told me to get the king and she died," he lowered his head.

"Tom why didn't you tell me?" asked Tor more worried than curious.

"I was trying to protect you from the hurt of losing your mother."

"Tom, I'm-" she was interrupted.

"Yes very touching but what about the map?" asked Cyrus.

"What do you mean?" asked Tom.

"Where is the location?"

"On the map are you stupid!" said Tor.

"Shut it! How does the key fit in? Show me!"

"I can't," said Tom.

"Why not?"

"I'm a little tied up."

"Untie him, and bring him here," Tom was released from his bonds and walked over to the table and looked down at the map.

"Now," Tom began, "If you look at the map it looks like a normal map, it has land markings," he pointed to a group of trees painted on it.

"It's not normal it has a hole in the middle!" yelled Cyrus.

"Yes, but other than that it is completely normal."

"But if it's normal than why does it need another key?"

"Exactly, this map already has a key so if it isn't a key for a map than it is the real key."

"So what you are saying is the key is the location on the map?"

"Yes, and all we have to do is put the two pieces to together and place it on the map and that is where the sword is!"

"Brilliant!"

"Now that you have what you need you will release the both of us," Tom said very seriously. Cyrus turned his back on Tom and walked towards the window.

"I see your point but you gave me your word that you would work for me," still looking out the window.

"I know but-"

"So you want to go against your own word!"

"No!"

"Well then I guess you're not leaving just yet!"

"Then release the Princess!"

"Release the Princess," he turned around, "are you not the same person who told him that she would do anything to save you. How am I suppose to release someone who would just be a pain in my side trying to save you!"

"I'd make her go!"

"You would make her!" he walked over to Tor and grabbed her chin, "do you see these eyes, do you know what they are saying right know," Tom had to look away, for he knew what they said, "they are saying I would die for you Tom Kint!" Tor shut her eyes releasing a tear.

"Then I would send Cookie to make sure she left!"

"You would send a monkey to do a man's job!"

"That monkey is more of a man that you are!" Tom defended his friend.

"Really?"

"Yes, really!" walking in Cyrus's face.

"Prove it," he spat. Tom just glared he knew that he could not prove it, "Well, no that, that is settled, I can deal with you!" pointing at the Princess.

"What are planning on doing with me since you will not release me?" she asked.

"Well, first I plan on using you to get to Tom, which is just for my entertainment for it is quite funny to watch him beg for you," she looked at Tom, he just dropped his head, "Then you will next release the sword-"

"And how may I ask am I suppose to do that, I'm not my mother!"

"But her blood runs through your veins! You should really use this thing up here more often," he tapped her head and Tom was readying to kill him for touching her. Cyrus then turned around, "See isn't it fun to make him jump," he still was tapping her head.

"Stop…please," asked Tom.

"Well since you asked so nicely," and he stopped, "then I will ransom you off to your father and lastly make you my bride!"

"I will not marry scum!" he slapped her.

"I am not scum! And you will treat me with respect!"

"I will give it to whom disserves it!" he slapped her again, and Tom started to move towards him.

"Don't move!" he told Tom, and he froze, then turning back to Tor, "We will talk about his later!"

"What ever you wish," Tor spat, this just made Cyrus laugh.

"Cheeky, you are very cheeky," patting her on the cheek that he slapped twice.

"Now on to bigger and better things, Liam you will bring her highness and Tom to the room on the right and lock them in until I need them," Liam began to move towards them, "Also I think you can release the Princess from her bonds she must be quite in a lot of pain."

"Yes, my Lord," said Liam he them took the Princess and Tom up to their room and locked them in.

When Liam left them, Tor ran over to Tor and hugged him for a long time. He realized that she needed this and he just left her hug him. Finally after a while she let him go. "What are we going to do?" she asked.

"We are going to have to do what he says until the time is right," he told her.

"You are not going to let him marry me though are you?" she asked.

"No! If I had my way you would be safe at room doing your women's work, like I did four years ago."

"Tom you know I don't do women's work," she smiled at him.

"I know I just thought maybe you did take it up when I left."

"To tell you the truth I did a lot less women's work than I did before you left. I spent so much of my time training my self so that I could go and find you and bring you back."

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't stand being without you," he walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Then why did you act like way did when I first got back?"

"Because! I could not believe you left me that day, and I still can't believe it now!" she turned away from him.

"You knew that's what I wanted!"

"But what about what I wanted!"

"You're the Princess you always get what you want!"

"I never get what I want!"

"Oh servant go get this, servant go get that," Tom through his hands around trying to imitate the Princess.

"I wanted you to stay, I didn't get that,"

"Let me be the first to tell you we all don't get what we want!"

"So what are you saying I don't disserve you!"

"I'm saying that sometimes life does not go our way," he said it much nice, seeing that she was about to break down any second.

"Like not having a mother?" and she broke she started sobbing and fell on the floor. Tom walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Come on now," Tom said rubbing her back to make her claim down.

"What…if….I….was…better," she tried to say through her sobs

"You know it's not your fault," Tom told her.

"But-"

"No if, and, or, buts, it was not your fault, she just got sick. You had nothing to do with it."

"Why?" she said still sobbing.

"Sometimes it's just your time."

"But it wasn't her time."

"That's not your decision."

"I wish she was still her," she was claiming down.

"And if she was she would be so proud of you."

"Proud of Me! No…"

"Oh yes, especially the way you stood up to Cyrus today," smiled down at her.

"Yeah I guess," she smiled back.

"You guess, you were great and you have to stay strong so we can get out here, okay?" Tor was crashing and she was crashing fast.

"Um ka," and she was gone. Tom lifted her up and took her to the bed. He took over the boots and slipped her into the bed. Then he walked over to the chair in the corner and sat watching his sleeping beauty.


End file.
